Bevelle Temple
|x2 enemies= |x2 quests= }} Bevelle Temple is a location in Final Fantasy X. Infiltrated without the blessings of Yevon, its architecture uses sophisticated machina technology despite machina being officially banned. In Final Fantasy X-2, it becomes the headquarters of New Yevon. If the Gullwings side with the Youth League, they are stopped at the door and cannot enter the headquarters until the main story quest sends them there. If they side with New Yevon, they can freely enter. The trials area can be fully explored without the mechanisms, though it has become filled with fiends. This temple is where the aeon, Bahamut, is obtained from the temple's fayth, a young boy. Story ''Final Fantasy X'' After Yuna jumps off the Bevelle Palace, she and her guardians enter the temple to obtain Bahamut. Once her guardians arrive they are arrested. After they leave the temple, they are arrested. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' The Gullwings learn from the Leblanc Syndicate of Vegnagun being hidden beneath Bevelle. The two groups jump into the hole in the Chamber of the Fayth, and discover the Bevelle Underground, a complex filled with machina remaining from the Machina War. Temple aeon *Bahamut Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Temple trials Consisting of a labyrinth of powered walkways and mystic seals housed in a mechanical framework, the cloister leads to the temple's fayth—the boy who serves as Tidus's "guide" in Spira. This is the only Cloister of Trials in which it is necessary to use a Destruction Sphere to complete. Items ''Final Fantasy X'' *Al Bhed Primer vol. XXII (Priests' Passage after wedding scene) *HP Sphere (from Cloister of Trials) *Knight Lance (from Cloister of Trials) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ;Chapter 2 *Cloister of Trials **3000 gil **Hi-Potion x4 **Remedy x3 **Remedy x3 **Phoenix Down x4 **Potion x8 **Chocobo Feather ;Chapter 3 *Cloister of Trials **Remedy x4 **Oath Veil **5000 gil **Hi-Potion x5 **Potion x9 **Phoenix Down x5 **Chocobo Feather x2 ;Chapter 5 *Cloister of Trials **Remedy x5 **Crystal Gloves **10000 gil **Hi-Potion x6 **Potion x10 **Phoenix Down x8 **Chocobo Feather x3 Enemies ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ;Chapter 2 *Cloister of Trials **Flan Blanco, Skink **Vertigo x2 **Skink x2 ;Chapter 3 *Cloister of Trials **Barong x2 **Flan Blanco, x2 **Flan Blanco **Detonator x2 **Detonator, Flan Blanco, Skink **Skink x3 ;Chapter 5 *Cloister of Trials **Skink x3 **Barong, Flan Blanco **Barong x2, Skink **Detonator x3 **Detonator, Flan Blanco, Skink Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, "Hymn of the Fayth - Bahamut" plays in Bevelle Temple's Chamber of the Fayth. In Final Fantasy X-2, "The Temples" plays in the New Yevon Headquarters and the Cloister of Trials. Gallery ;Final Fantasy X Bevelle.png|Outside Bevelle Temple artwork. Bevelle Temple.jpg|Temple artwork. Bevelle-Chamber-of-the-Fayth-Lobby.jpg|Chamber of the Fayth artwork. Bevelle-Chamber-of-the-Fayth-Artwork.jpg|Chamber of the Fayth artwork. Glyph_-_Bevelle.jpg|Bevelle Temple Glyph. BevelleTempleSeal1-ffx-artwork.png|One of seals in the temple. BevelleTempleSeal2-ffx-artwork.png|One of seals in the temple. BevelleTempleSeal3-ffx-artwork.png|One of seals in the temple. Bevelle temple inside.jpg|Inside Bevelle Temple. Inside_Bevelle_Temple's_Fayth_Room.jpg|Inside Bevelle Temple's Fayth Room. ChamberoftheFayth.jpg|Yuna prays in the Chamber of the Fayth. ;Final Fantasy X-2 Bevelle Cloister of Trials.jpg|Bevelle Cloister of Trials. Bevelle_Antechamber.png|Antechamber. Bevelle chamber of the fayth.jpg|Chamber of the Fayth. Bevelle view.jpg|View in front of New Yevon Headquarters. Yevon_Balcony.png|The balcony of the New Yevon Headquarters. Trivia *In Bahamut's Chamber of the Fayth in Final Fantasy X, the main symbol on the back of the wall is the symbol for Valefor and Besaid, rather than the one for Bevelle and Bahamut. As it means "nothing", it may be intentional as both Valefor and Bahamut are non-elemental summons. The symbol on Bahamut's seal means "light", but there are no Holy-elemental summons in Final Fantasy X. The other glyphs that surround the "nothing" symbol are the "six symbols" found on the vestments of Yevon officials, and the crosses for Yu Yevon and Sin. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2